


Future Imperfect

by Sangerin



Category: MASH
Genre: Angst, Community: 52fandoms, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different people hold pieces of his heart.  (Implied Hawkeye/Margaret and Hawkeye/Trapper as well as Hawkeye/BJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Imperfect

He doesn't think about the future. Before he came to Korea, there seemed to be no point. The future was fairly clear - working by his father's side in Crabapple Cove, dating pretty girls until he eventually fell in love as his father had done, and then living out the simple life of a country doctor while his family grew up around him.

Once he arrived in Korea, thinking about the future became too loaded. The only way to cope was to push it away. Live in the moment. Live for now. He tried to live entirely on the surface, but he wasn't actually that type of person.

Which was how Hawkeye returned home at the end of it all with three different people holding pieces of his heart.

Margaret faded gracefully into the background, and he loved her all the more for that. BJ was married and Trapper was not, but although Hawk knew that he loved Trap, he hadn't seen him in years. It was BJ whose arms he'd slept in the night before they all went home. It was BJ's tears that he'd wiped away with his thumb that morning.

And in the end, what it came down to was this. He wanted all three of them, loved all three of them. And couldn't contemplate a future without any of them.


End file.
